


Together Is The Only Way

by seulgistrap



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulgistrap/pseuds/seulgistrap
Summary: A Non-Supernatural AU. Set three years after Silas (Silas without the giant angler fish god of course), Carmilla Karnstein and Laura Hollis have been living together in a flat in Toronto, Canada. Laura works as a news reporter with friends Mel and Kirsch, Laf and Perry run 'Laferry industries’ famous for a line of healthy food and drink that is highly popular with the young people of Canada, and Carmilla: well, she's unemployed and desperately needs a job. First however she must cross some personal issues.





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem a little cringe, but it's the scene setter and I promise there's an extremely interesting and very real story to come. Be warned, mental health issues will be a big part of this fic so please to not read if you find mentions upsetting.

Her head was spinning. It just did that sometimes.

Carmilla would lose herself in a whirlwind of thoughts all rammed into her fragile mind. Her body almost lifeless laying on the old sofa. Her worries were intense and made her forehead throb viciously. She waited desperately for her girlfriend to come home from work. She did this every day, and the worries seemed to be more intense every time. ‘What if she doesn’t come home?’ ‘What if she’s cheating?’ ‘What if she’s lost?’. Her brain ached. She reached out for her phone and opened a chat with a contact named ‘creampuff’.

**Carm: Where are you? (9:22pm)**

It took 2 minutes until she heard her phone buzz and shake.

**Laura: Walking home! Stop worrying silly x (9:24pm)**

Carm dropped her phone with a sigh of relief. Her thoughts stabilizing. She needed to stop this worrying. Maybe if she was busy she wouldn’t have time for these thoughts. But she didn’t have anything in the house to do, and her friends? Well they all had amazing jobs and had an amazing time all together every day, whilst she sat miserably alone in their flat. What she needed was a job. Its been three years and still nothing. She needed one now more than ever if she was to subdue her anxiety and also help contribute to rent which Laura barely scrapped together every month on her own. The sound of keys in the door warmed Carm’s heart, and there she was, Chinese takeaway in hand, Laura Hollis.

“Creampuff..” Carm said with a sigh “You know I always worry, and you’re 20 minutes late!”. She rubbed the sweat from her forehead.

“Carm, you really need to stop. It was only 20 minutes and I wanted to surprise you” Laura held up the bag of delicious food as if it were a trophy, “otherwise I’m going to worry about you worrying about me and that is just too much”. They both grinned widely, both desperately hiding their emotions. Laura was worried about her lover, she could see her breaking through the fear Carmilla did not realize her eyes were showing. But now was not the time for this. Laura could block it out for one more night. She wanted tonight to be special.

“Why all the fuss? Chinese is our _special_ takeaway I could have ordered pizza” Carm gestured to the bag of food on the table.

“You really don’t know?” Laura said placing down two plates, “it’s been three years Carm”.

Shit! Carm’s face lit up. “Three years since we moved in. Creampuff I’m so..” Carm was cut off by the smaller girl leaning over and laying a kiss on her flustered cheek.

“Don’t sweat it, I remembered didn’t I?” Laura pulled Carmilla up from the sofa and kissed her lips softly.

* * *

The last spoonful of food entered Carm’s mouth. Neither of the girls were talking. Carm told herself it was because they were both hungry but there was something else there. Something cold that neither wanted to address. Laura broke the silence. “I’m going to have a shower, and then go to sleep if that’s ok, I’m super tired”.

Carm frowned as she questioned her girlfriend “I thought we could at least watch a film?”.

Laura smiled, “Yeah the one who forgets the anniversary doesn’t get to make demands”. Laura placed her plate in the sink and walked towards the bathroom door.

Carm followed to the sink and began to clean the plates when her phone buzzed. An email? It read:

**Miss C Karnstein, we have received and read your application and would like you to come in for an interview.**

This was followed by the date and address, and an intimidating “please confirm asap, thank you”. Her heart pounded from her chest as her fingers shook writing a reply. She was happier than she’d ever been. Nothing could stop her. She placed her phone down and smiled widely to herself whilst letting out a quiet but high pitched squeal. At first she was walking speedily towards the door, but then her pace slowed. It was that voice again. The one in her head. “She doesn’t care Carmilla” or “what if you mess it up like you do with everything in your life?”. People tell you to shut those voices out, but they are often so loud. Her fragile mind began shattering at the voice’s force. Her hand rested on the door. “She’d want to know” she mumbled under her breath “she’ll be happy for you”. It wasn’t often that she felt stronger than the voice, but the thought of Laura’s smile gave her that strength. Blocking it out let way for that temporary euphoric feeling once again: for now she was happy. For now.

She rammed the door to the bathroom open. “LAURA!” she yelled innocently. A shocked noise of some sort came out from behind the shower curtain followed by Laura’s head.

“Thanks for the heart attack asshole” she sneered, “what is it?”.

Carm chuckled “I got it”. Laura cocked her head to the side in confusion. “The interview!” she continued “Tomorrow at 8, and the place is 10 minutes from here!” you could hear the excitement in Carm’s voice and her need for congratulation. Laura said nothing and dropped the curtain that had been covering her naked body. In the space of 3 seconds Carm had forgotten about the damn interview. She stood and admired the masterpiece in front of her. How the wet strands of Laura’s hair decorated her chest covering her nipples, how prominent and beautiful her breasts were, how toned her stomach was. Once again Laura broke the silence.

“Let me show you how proud I am.”

Carm pulled off her shirt, and tore her leather pants from her skin almost ripping them but not caring at all if she did. Once she was completely bare, she pushed her way into the small shower. “Show me” she demanded, grabbing the smaller girl’s ass and gripping tightly. Laura let out a small whine as pulled her hands to Carm’s jaw to kiss her passionately. The kiss was wild as they let their tongues adventure into familiar territory as if it was their own. The taller girl removed her hand from Laura’s ass and brought one to her hip, the other massaging one of her breasts. Laura moaned loudly, gripping the hand Carmilla had on her. She then removed it.

“No..” she said softly “I want to show  _you_ how proud I am Miss Karnstein”. Carmilla now understood tonight was not her night, but it was Laura’s, to impress her lover and make her feel good. Laura shoved Carmilla against the soaked shower wall, her hand brushing along Carm’s inner thigh. “Please” she begged, “show me”. Laura obeyed, fingers dancing along her lover’s clit, feeling her clearly present arousal drip onto her fingers.

“Please Laura…” this was followed by a throaty moan, almost a growl.

“Wait what am I doing? You forgot about tonight you should be being punished not congratulated but since you’ve done so good, getting yourself a big girl job and all, I’ll make your punishment just a little bit less painful: just a little tease”. Laura rammed 2 fingers into Carmilla’s sex forcing out a loud whine from her lover. She continued to use her thumb to circle her clit causing Carmilla to shudder and shake gloriously.

“Fuck yes” Carmilla growled. Carmilla’s orgasm was closing in, but Laura wasn’t about to let her get off so easily.

“No” she repeated, this time more threatening “I’ll show you how proud I am after you’ve made up for forgetting”. Laura withdrew her fingers and placed them in her mouth, sucking softly. “You taste really _really_ good” she paused removing the fingers and then bringing them to her own, soaked with arousal. “I’m so wet for you Carm, it’s a shame you won’t be able to taste that”. She pressed her back against the shower wall and began to rub her own clit softly, eyes staring into her lovers almost with aggression. Carm’s face flushed red as she pulled Laura close to her trying to regain some power.

“Don’t tease me baby girl or you’ll be the one being punished. Now show me how proud you are and I’ll show you too”. She paused as Laura kissed her neck gently.

“Alright grumpy, why don’t we come together and call things even?”. Laura giggled softly, which sent arousal exploding like fireworks through Carmilla. They both smirked as the growing lust between them now filled the shower.

Laura pressed herself against the wall whilst Carmilla positioned her thigh in between the smaller girl’s legs so Laura could grind against it. She began to do so, but it was Carmilla who let out a large moan as Laura’s ass ground against her setting off waves of arousal throughout her body. They both sped up their pace feeling the other throb against their skin. The heavy breathing and sharp intakes of breath indicated they were both close. Without realizing Carm used one hand to steady herself against the wall and the other finding its way to Laura’s breast again. Carm’s lips then ventured to Laura’s neck nipping and biting along to the rhythm of Laura’s movements. “I’m... so” Laura could barely speak, “proud.” At the sound of that word Carm thrust forward into Laura sending them both into climax. Carmilla hung her head into the crook of Laura’s neck and gripped her hips hard as their orgasms washed over them.

Laura slowly turned around moving them back under the warm water and throwing her arms around Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla’s eyes met the smaller girl’s and this time she broke the silence. “Everything I do is to make you proud creampuff. **In the beginning** I had nothing. Now all I’ll ever need is you”.


	2. At Least I Tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla both have struggles with work life. Carmilla is falling apart, but Laura won't admit to herself that she is to. We follow them separately through their days. Seeing more of their life, and unravelling more of their problems. With some fluff and some smut of course.

Sunshine tore through the curtains of their bedroom.

Today was the day.

Carmilla woke to the sight of her girlfriend’s light brown locks of hair messily placed along her pillow, leaving her bare neck and shoulder glowing under the rays of light. She couldn’t help but place small kisses from her girlfriend’s shoulder trailing to the top of her neck. Laura’s eyes fluttered, she could sense the familiar feel of her lover’s lips on her body. “Good morning Carm” she mumbled, then yawned softly. Thoughts of the previous night spun in their minds: making each other come in the warmth and comfort of their secluded shower. Carmilla moved her arm around Laura’s waist so her hand could fall gently onto her stomach which the older girl stroked and tickled.

“I didn’t mean to wake you” she giggled “wait yes I did. I wanted to hold you before I left.” Laura turned quickly in shock. Did Carmilla Karnstein just giggle? “Are you mad?” Carmilla asked with a concerned tone.

“Not at all, I just forgot that it was your interview today. That’s why you’re so happy.” They laid on their sides smiling. It was a perfect moment, a moment that meant so much to Carmilla, who was unknowing to the horrid day she was going to experience. In ignorant bliss, Carm kissed Laura’s lips passionately with one hand on her cheek, holding it gently.

“I wish we could stay here forever” carm sighed.

Laura’s response was a smile of agreement and cuddling up once again into her lover, “5 more minutes ok.”

* * *

 

Nerves. Worries. Concerns.

That’s all that filled Carm’s mind. Not even the thought of her soft, sweet, loving girlfriend could distract her mind. It was torture but Carmilla had dealt with her mental health issues long enough that she was sure she could deal with them today. They’d been stuck in her mind ever since Ell. _Ell._ The thought of her made the girl shake, her eyes becoming wet and unclear. No. “Get yourself together Carmilla” she mumbled under her breath. She was determined to not break. She needed this job more than anything. Not just for herself, but for Laura too. _Laura._ She really loved that girl. Her smile. Her eyes. Her smell. Her body. All the love she gave Carmilla unconditionally. She was always there for her and by contributing to the rent, Carm felt she could finally give something back. The opening of a door brought Carm hurdling back into reality. She was finally at the building. The waiting room she was directed to was plain and empty apart from a few other women her age, anxiously awaiting their interviews as well. Her hands were sweaty, and her mind kept repeating thoughts of going home and forgetting she ever bothered to leave their apartment today but Carm knew it was her day to be stronger than her worries.

“Carmilla Karnstein?” called a deep, unimpressed voice. She looked up nervously to see a middle aged man with a goatee and blocky glasses staring at her directly with a disapproving look.

“Yes that’s me” she said, coughing immediately after from the dryness in her throat she was previously unaware of.

“In” he said rudely gesturing inside his office. She sat in a chair opposite him, looking down nervously as she felt ready to crumble under his judging gaze.

“May I ask a question?” Carmilla whispered. He nodded and rolled his eyes slowly in annoyance. “The email was very vague, what role exactly am I applying for?” Once again he rolled his eyes, and then looked directly at her.

“Well based on your experience. Which is close to nothing. You’ll be applying for my assistant. All I’ll ask for is the occasional coffee, you can do that right?” he said condescendingly. Carmilla’s nervousness had now manifested into anger, burning in her stomach. She understood she had to impress him but he didn’t have to belittle her.

“Yes, I can do that” she said bluntly.

He grinned maliciously, “good – very good then.” He pushed her application to the side of the desk, “tell me more about you personally Carmilla.” She choked a little. Why was he grinning so oddly?

“Well I am the child of a single mother, I have 1 brother and 1 sister” she stopped speaking upon noticing the look of disapproval in his eyes once again.

“I meant more personal than that sweetie. More like relationship status” he questioned leaning forward. Did he take her ignoring of his rude comment as a sign that she was interested in being his _bitch_? No that made no sense. She clenched her fist under the table, gulped and then replied.

“I have a partner” she answered, once again bluntly.

"Is he good at sharing?” he replied immediately. Her stomach was ingulfed in her anger, she was holding back so much. She wanted so badly to tell him to **fuck himself** , but she needed this job.

“No _she_ isn’t” Carmilla spat.

“She?” He smirked, “Maybe you two can share me in that case". He finally noticed the anger in Carmilla's face, a look of pure bloodlust.

"I’m only asking because I need someone who can please me as my assistant, that’s the whole point of the job. And you my dear, well you don't seem to be good at much, but I'm sure you'd be a great ride.” He reached under the table and across to her thigh grabbing it roughly. Carmilla jumped up, and laid a slap across his face. The cracking sound echoed throughout the room and into the waiting room.

She snapped.

Broke.

Shattered.

The chance of that job slipping out of her hand, across his face and onto the floor. She watched him rub the large red mark in shock as she turned and walked out slamming the door. She was already on the edge, but now? Now she was going to explode.

* * *

 

Her fingers were tapping rapidly on the table. Laura sighed heavily. What she’d do to be wrapped in the blankets with Carmilla again: she would have done anything. Her mind wandered as she leaned against her neatly tidied desk. Boredom seemed to be Laura’s bestfriend when it came to work. She did like it, working with her friends and all, but it was just very lacklustre. She worked with two friends she knew from university: Melanippe Callis and Wilson Kirsch, or Mel and Kirsch to Laura. She loved them both like her own siblings but they just didn’t seem to be good enough at what they did. They only worked local news which happened to be the stuff no one really cared about. Examples included the death of an old lady’s black cat (Laura cried at that one), the opening of a new bakery that specialised in creampuffs (Carmilla was excited) and that someone carved ‘pizza or death’ into a park bench. So nothing big.

Mel wandered over to Laura and punched her shoulder lightly bringing Laura out of her steamy daydream of morning sex with Carmilla and back into her dull boring office.

“Oi, what’s up with you Hollis?” Mel asked raising an eyebrow “you’re extremely quiet today.”

Laura shrugged her shoulders and continued to sort through some potential stories on her table. “Oh a possible story about the release of a new food line from Perry and Laf, I mean Laferry industries.”

Mel chuckled “Yes, I've always wondered what laferry stood for, I think it means: our best friends who left us to be amazing and successful.” Laura frowned at her remark. Friendship meant a lot to her, and it had hurt a lot when Perry and Laf left, but they never talked about it. “It would be nice to see them again though even just for an interview” Laura said with a smile. Mel nodded in agreement and another voice joined the conversation.

It was Kirsch returning with lunch. “Guys we have to do that story!” he excitedly placed their lunches of Laferry industries sandwiches and snack bars on the table and threw his arm around Mel.

“Get off douche-canoe” she said pushing his arm off of her “why do you want to do it so bad?”.

Kirsch cocked his head to the side “why not? They’re our friends. Aren’t they?” a frown appeared on his face.

“Of course they are! Don’t worry.” Laura comforted Kirsch. She missed the days when they were all together. Those evenings in Laura’s room where they would all annoy Carmilla and play board games or watch movies. _Together._ They all missed being together. Reality was, however, that Laf and Perry were doing brilliant and the rest of them weren’t.

“I’ll call them to ask” Mel offered knowing she was the only one who wasn’t going to get emotional, “if they agree it might be some positive advertisement right?”. Mel and Kirsch left Laura’s office where she continued to think on about failure she thought she was. How she could be doing so much better, how she had so much potential and yet she lived every day in a dead end job that payed her scraps. She needed to take her mind off of it desperately. Then she remembered it was Carmilla’s interview.

“Oh god” she mumbled “I better text her to see if she’s okay”.

**Laura: Baby, are you ok? I’m so proud of you. (11:25am)**

No response. She wanted Carmilla. Who would so be down to fuck her senseless after her amazing interview.

**Laura: You must be a busy work lady. I hope the interview went well. I wish you were here. I’m so bored here Carm, and you’re so exciting. I wish we were still in bed like this morning. I’m getting wet just thinking about it.. (11:30am)**

She hesitated before sending. She wasn’t lying. She was now distracted as she noticed the throbbing between her legs. _Fuck her job_ , she’d deal with it after. For now she wanted only thoughts of Carmilla in her mind. She brought one finger through her wetness, sending waves of arousal through her body. She wasn't embarrassed at all. She had no care in the world if Kirsch or Mel walked in. She needed to think about Carmilla. Carmilla between her legs. It's all that could distract her right now.

She shoved two fingers inside of her, whilst her other hand massaged one of her breasts. She closed her eyes. She could see Carmilla staring up at her from between her legs. Those seduction eyes always got her. She began to move her fingers with an _in_ and _out_ motion quite rapidly.

Carmilla kissed her thigh.

_In._

Carmilla bit it.

_Out._

Carmilla brought her mouth to her sex.

_In._

Carmilla rammed her tongue inside.

_Out._

The thrusting of her fingers became more intense as she imagined all the dirty things Carmilla could do to her. Her orgasm approached as she felt her clit throb for attention. She lazily brought her thumb up to it so she could rub it gently. It felt so good, but never anywhere near as good as when Carmilla did it. All her thoughts exploded and she moaned Carmilla’s name loud enough that Mel and Kirsch probably heard it in the next room.

Her orgasm washed over in sweet bliss. She leaned back in her chair wiping the sweat from her forehead and relaxing her muscles. Laura wished more than anything that it was all real, but it wasn’t. She wished she were holding Carmilla but she was here, in her dull office. Where she was everyday. She was unhappy.

She knew that.

* * *

 

She sat down on the floor at the back of the building. Her legs were shaking so much she couldn’t even stand. If her phone hadn’t buzzed she would have passed out there and then. It was Laura, 3 minutes ago.

**Laura: Baby, are you ok? I’m so proud of you. (11:25am)**

She turned her phone off immediately and shoved it in her bag. The word proud made her sick. Soon she’d have to tell Laura what really happened and it would turn to sheer disappointment. She never wanted to disappoint Laura. That was the absolute last thing she wanted. Everything she ever did was to make Laura proud. She kept imagining the look of sadness on Laura’s face. How it would tear her heart from her body. How it would almost kill her. She knew Laura was struggling with her own job and that if she worked then she could help Laura carry some of the burden. Every time she tried to get a job, something went wrong. She was starting to feel worthless and it was eating away at her. She got up, her legs still feeling as if they may collapse underneath her. She pulled herself up on the wall. Her anxieties were bubbling her in mind, they were on fire, burning down her rational thoughts. Everything was irrational and dark, she couldn’t think straight. For a second she wanted to leave without telling anyone. Maybe they’d be better off without her. No, not like Ell left her. She wouldn’t do that to Laura. Laura needed her even if she was unemployed, and down. Laura still needed Carmilla. She always would, as would Carmilla need her. She prepped a speech on the walk home, hoping to sugar coat what had happened. To act as if she had not slapped a man around the face and lost the job herself, but instead some nonsense that she wasn’t the right role for the job or something similar. Neither the truth nor her made up stories felt right.

Everything felt wrong. Laura was the only thing that felt right.

She opened the door to their apartment. Empty and dark. Laura was still at work. She collapsed into the sofa where Laura’s blanket was. It smelt of her. But it wasn’t enough to pull her away from the anxious thoughts in her mind, eating away at her. She needed something stronger.

Something to take away the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, I hope to improve my writing over the course of this project. Contact me on twitter @lgbtvanlis.


End file.
